Blood Brothers
by Dailey Vengeance
Summary: Two brothers attempt to escape the horrible infection of earth. Will the two make it out alive and more importantly after all they have seen will they want to. Please read and review.
1. Infection

"Peter we gotta move!" Ryan busted though the splintered wood door and sprayed bullets though the other side. The Uzi rumbled in his hands as blood of the inflected splashed on his face. The inflected fell in front of him as he reloaded tossing the empty to the ground and grabbing another from the front pocket of his red sweatshirt he shoved it into the bottom of the gun. turning he saw his brother stumble down the hallway firing his own Uzi behind him. The inflected horde screamed after him as they trampled over the bodies of their fellow zombies. Peter ran though the door followed by Ryan who slammed the door behind him. The zombies smashed though the door with an extreme amount of force and slammed it off its hinges. They continued to pursue their prey.

"Damn it." Peter yelled out to his brother. The two brothers continued ducking into another hallway a red door was at the end of the dark hallway which was littered with worthless junk. The brother sprinted for their life running as hard as humanly possible. Peter was faster then Ryan and took the lead he reached the door and pushed it open. Ryan slid in through the portal underneath Peter's feet. Peter gave one more spread of bullets into the wave of zombies before slamming the door shut and smiling as the infected tried to open the door.

"You like that." Peter yelled at the horde blood pounding in his ears. He took hold of his Uzi once again and fired though the red bars of the door sending sparks flying as the bullets skimmed the iron. The horde screamed in rage in their futile attempts to break down the door while the bullets pierced their flesh. The infected wave stopped and sprinted away from the door running into nearby rooms. Peter turned around, breathing heavily. The bright room hurt his eyes. Ryan was sitting in the corner of the room cleaning his gun.

"We showed them." Peter said to Ryan who was now proceeding to reassemble the weapon.

"Just like back in the day," Ryan said with a smile on his face.

"The only difference is that terrorists aren't trying to eat you alive." Peter replied. Ryan said nothing else but continue to tend to his weapon. Peter felt for his brother he could barely believe that it had only been two days since infection. Ryan had lost his wife Molly to the horde. She wasn't immune to the disease and turned. Peter went to Ryan's house to see if he was alright. He found his brother struggling to get his wife off the ground and tears were streaming off his face. Molly's skin was turning lighter and lighter her eyes were white. Her beautiful blond hair was starting to darken. Peter recalled the last words that Molly had said. She whispered "save me," it was only seconds in till her eyes closed and opened again. Peter watched in horror as Molly lunged at Ryan's stomach and tried to rip his flesh away with her teeth. He then saw Ryan still crying grab his wife by the hair turn he around and break her neck. She slumped to the ground. Ryan fell to the ground too crying and screaming and cursing God for what he had done to us. The population turned to animals bred to hunt and kill. Peter still could not believe that the infection was real, he kept trying to tell himself it was a nightmare. Peter continued to look at his brother still in the corner silent and solemn. He went over to him and sat by him.

"Hey man you know it wasn't your fault." Peter said compassionately. Ryan didn't answer, his eyes were fixed on the wall in deep thought. "Don't blame yourself, she would have wanted you to." he paused "you know."

"Yea," Ryan said "your right." He got up and started to walk over to the wall which had been written on by other survivors trying to escape just like Ryan and Peter. A certain paragraph caught Ryan's eye, it read.

R.I.P

James and Charlie Branston

03-08

To my sweet little boys James and Charlie. God took you earlier than any of us could have imagined. I hope that you are with him right now. It is hard to say this but your father and I love you very much. James i will never forget your beautiful personality and creativity you will always be my sweet little boy. Charlie you are forgiving and your kindness has stretched farther than any of us. You will always be the light of our family. You two have the most beautiful blue eyes like diamonds and you were very precious to us.

We love our boys and always will.

Love Forever, Mom+Dad

A tear formed in the corner of Ryan's eye. It fell to the floor and made a small drip. Ryan looked down to where the tear had fell. a small plush blue dinosaur lay on the floor. Ryan picked it up and looked at it more closely. It was dirty and torn. On it's side their was a little streak of blood. Ryan licked his thumb and smeared the blood away gently placing it back on the floor. The infection had brought nothing but pain and suffering to the whole human race.


	2. First Blood

"Gear up." Ryan said to Peter as he grabbed his Uzi and kicked his brother to wake him up. Ryan always seemed to rise earlier in the morning, even when they were kids Peter would always be the one who was snoring away while his brother opened his Christmas gifts. Reluctantly Peter arose from the red sleeping bag he spent his night in. He grabbed his brother to pull himself up. "We are going to get to the mall today Peter. I heard that their was a safe house in one of the stores."

"As long as I get to kick some zombie ass." His brother said grabbing the last Med pack and his own uzi from the table. The two brothers propped their shoulders against the red door that lead out into the cool morning air. Ryan peeked through the steel bars of the red door. Their were three in his view. They stumbled around the parking lot of the apartment building complex outside. Ryan raised his Uzi to his chest and fired through the bars. Two of the zombies popped back as the metal shells hit their chests. Blood splashed out the holes the bullets created and flew into the air. The third zombie was a head shot right between the eyes. The infected businessman's head exploded in a giant red brain filled mess. The screams that came afterward resulted in more zombies pouring through the crannies and alleys of the business building. The two brothers wasted no more time but unloaded two clips each into the horde that came to the door.

"You ready!" Ryan yelled to his brother grabbing hold of the bar that fixed the door into place.

"Do it!" Peter replied. His brother pulled the bar up and pushed the door outward. The two ex-soldiers did what they were trained to do. Kill. They crouched in a back to back position killing all screaming monsters that ran at them. After a while the grunting and hissing of the hoard stopped and the brothers took a breather. Peter pulled out his pistol and popped some shots into nearby zombies that were groaning on the ground while Ryan stomped in a zombie's face.

"Let's move." Ryan said to his brother as he started to walk out into the parking lot.

"Hey, Wait." Peter said as he ran back into the safe room and grabbed some extra clips off the table. He ran back to his brother and tossed him a clip. Ryan shrugged as he pulled his empty clip out and shoved the gift into the bottom of his Uzi.

The two started on their way running down the middle of the street. Ryan had noticed that the infected were drawn to the dark buildings when their was sun in the sky, occasionally you could find some stragglers in the shadows of buildings and their was always those who found their way out into the open. The two brothers continued down the road. They met no resistance. Ryan looked over at his brother.

"They are not out much today."

"They are being cautious, some of them probably noticed that we just massacred a wave of them." Peter replied jokingly.

"No it's something else." He held his hand up in the air. Their was an eerie silence that swept over the two. The wind from the streets came to blow in their face. The silence was way to quiet they couldn't even hear the groans of the infected inside nearby buildings. The two brothers stood completely still and listened intently. The silence suddenly broke and the groaning of the horde could be heard running toward them a couple blocks away.

"We have to go." Peter said as he started running. Ryan followed on his heels they ducked in to an alleyway. Ryan knew that they would not be so safe in the alley, the infected can smell flesh. They did the drill, crouched back to back and waited for the horde to emerge from both sides. They did as two expected and flooded into the crowded alley and ran around the corner hunting for the flesh of Peter and Ryan.

The two started to fight pouring bullets into the hungry horde. Blood swirled in the crowd as the bullets cut through them. Peter reloaded quickly pulling his empty clip out with great speed. The horde on his side of the alley recoiled and charged thirsting for his blood. Peter grabbed two of the infected by their shirts. He grit his teeth as the jaws of the zombies bobbed up and down seeking his throat. He pushed them back the crowd, the zombies were knocked back a little by Peter's throw. Quickly Peter shoved a fresh clip into the gun and pulled back on the top. He unloaded on the zombies rushing toward him. They fell at his feet, some skidding to the ground crawling for Peter's feet. He silenced them quickly with the few bullets that remained. Ryan had finished his side too and the two brothers turned to each other.

"Hell Yeah." Peter said giving his brother a fist bump and reloading his weapon. Suddenly a tentacle shot down from the building above them. It quickly coiled around Ryan's torso and lifted him. He rose with extreme speed flying up and over the edge of the roof. Peter was stunned he stopped and looked up to were his brother had dissapeared "What the hell!" he exclaimed as he looked around the Alley. He wasted no more time securing his Uzi on his back he leaped up on a dumpster and on to a fire ladder he climbed for all his worth. He would not lose his brother.

Ryan was swept quickly, the tentacle was slimy and wet and choked him as it found a way around his neck. The tentacle had slowed him down now dragging him slowly across the roof. It flipped Ryan around giving him a glimpse of what had attacked him. It was tall and lanky it had boils all down its disgusting body and it had a terrible smell that accumulated flys that danced around it in revel. Ryan fiercely pulled to try and escape the choke hold the creature had on him but it was too strong. It pulled Ryan close and teared at his shoulder. The pain was intense as the sharp claw dug into his skin. The infected lifted his head above Ryan's shoulder. growling in excitement, the infected prepared to bite.

The creature was ended as the sound of a gun sounded behind Ryan. The bullets flew over Ryan's shoulder missing by inches. The shells hit the disgusting creature square in the face. It screeched in pain as the gun sounded again bullets tearing his face in two and splattering infected blood all over Ryan's face. It's tight tentacles loosened falling to the ground in a heap. Ryan followed soon after gasping for air and holding his shoulder in pain. An organ in the dead creatures body suddenly burst open and a noxious gas shot up into the air stifing the oxygen.

Peter moved quickly grabbing his brother by the shirt and pulling him back out of the toxic cloud. He ran to his brother kneeling down at his side. Ryan regained his ability to speak his words tumbling over the coughs.

"What the fuck was that thing." He choked out.

"I don't know Peter replied as he took his med pack of of his back and unzipped it taking out objects that would help for his brothers shoulder wound. He took Ryan's shirt and tore a piece of it off opening the wound to the air. He poured some alcohol over it. Ryan cringed in pain as it went deep into his wound, his brother began to wrap it.

When Ryan had healed up Peter helped him off his feet and they walked over to the corpse of the creature. The brothers noticed that the tentacle had emerged from somewhere on the monsters arm.

"He's a tough bastard." Peter said kicking the corpse.

"Let's Go." Ryan replied "We have to watch out for these guys from now on." The two continued, this time leaping from rooftop to rooftop, they didn't stop for anything. Ryan jumped down to the next building and saw some zombies huddled in the corner under the shade of a taller building. He laughed as he shot a spread of bullets to the group of zombies. The bullets pierced the flesh shooting blood into the open air.

Peter looked off the rooftop and on to the city while his brother cleaned up the horde. He loved the city of Chicago more than anyone, he was so sad. You could barely hear anything now the bustling of the city street, the car horns honking, the people walking around the city street talking and laughing. Now all that Peter could hear was the rumble of his brothers Uzi, the sounds of other survivors out in the city fighting to get out, and the sounds of the horde. Peter looked at the buildings in the background looked so majestic in the morning sun. The light shined off the beautiful steel. The human race had accomplished so much and now the world had become nothing but monsters. He wondered if the world would ever be the same again.

**AN- If you like this story so far please leave a review I would be very grateful to gain some of you insight. **

**Sincerely,**

**Dailey Vengeance**


End file.
